Same Girl, New Life
by allyouneedisasmile
Summary: Bella never jumped off the cliff, so Edward never came back. Victoria came back and turned bella, who went to Italy Volturi, then came back to Forks, and she is not the only person back. BXE M for language, some sexual content, nothing major
1. same girl, new life

Chapter 1- The return

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the setting, or anything of that matter. I only own the plot of this story. I wish I owned Edward though…… OK sorry bout that…here is the story.

Summary: bella never jumped off the cliff, so Edward never came back. Victoria came back and turned bella, who went to London, then came back to Forks, and she is not the only person back. BXE 25 years after new moon story is mainly from bellas POV. I'll tell you if it isn't.

It all started when I met Edward all those years ago at Forks High. Exactly 25 years ago I met him, then he left me, for my safety, but I never really was safe without him, and now…I'm exactly like him…

Bella's POV

I took a deep breath as I stepped off the plane in Seattle. I loved it here. No matter how much heart ache and pain I'd gone through here, the smell of the trees and rain calmed my ever pressing nerves. I don't know why I'm so nervous. No one here will remember me. For 1 I'm prettier and I'm more graceful (not graceful, I may be a vampire but that don't mean anything), my eyes are different. 2 Charlie died about 20 years ago, the first time he didn't have his weapon on him and he was killed by robber. 3 everyone has moved away that would have recognized me at all, or died. I know that Jacob still lives here, but he knows about me being a vampire, so he won't have any interest in seeing me.

Next day

I walked into Forks high and walked to the office. I had a sense of déjà vu and I was waiting for someone to come out and introduce themselves as a nerd (ERIC). I shuddered and continued walking through the hall. I got to the office and they gave me my schedule and told me where to go. It was the exact same schedule I had all those years ago. The only difference was the Cullen's were not here.

As I walked into biology I stopped cold sitting in the back 3 tables were Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and him. The man who left me all those years ago. The one who took my heart with him. The one who said he never loved me. The one who I loved. Edward. He was in this class and as I searched their minds I figure that I had at least 3 out of the 5 of them in every single one of my classes and Edward was in every one of them. Fuck. That's great. Just my fucking luck. I'm not gonna let this get to me though. I came here and I'm gonna stay for as long as possible. I handed my slip to the teacher to sign, he announced my name. Still Bella Swan, no one made any connections except **them **of course. He sent me to the only empty seat in the room. Right beside Edward. Of course. I'll probably be beside him in every class. Stupid antisocial vampires. UGH! I stomped over to the table swerving books and bags sat my stuff down gently but with enough force to get the point across that I didn't want to sit there with HIM! I could tell he wanted to talk to me. They all did. They were giving me looks of astonishment. I still looked exactly like I did when they left. I still have pale skin, black wavy hair, and my eyes…they are one of the only things that change physically on the outside…they lost their blue color (I couldn't remember what color Bella's eyes were so I went with this). But that does not change things. They still recognized me and I recognized them. I noticed that Edward's hand was moving a mile a minute…HES WRITING ME A BLOODY NOTE!!! (shes lived in London…the language has brushed off on her) He passes it to me quickly so Mr. Bishop does not see. I quickly look down and read the note very carefully but I don't show as much interest as I want to. I don't want him to think that I'm so excited to see him…WHICH I AM NOT…i don't think I am…bloody hell. I shake the thoughts from my head and look down at the letter making sure to keep the teachers voice in my thoughts.

_Bella,_

_Meet us at our old house today after school at 7 PM. Please we both need to discuss things and get our stories straight. PLEASE BELLA!!!_

_Edward_

I thought for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to talk to them. I really wanted to talk to Alice. I always loved her. But what did he mean by get our stories straight. What story did he need to get straight? His story is simple, he liked me, lied and told me he loved me then left me to because he didn't care for me. What is it with men and lying??????!!!!! Big huge asses, that's what they are. Well I'll go for Alice. I grabbed my pen and flipped the note over scribbled my answer and threw it at him. He grabbed it faster than you could say "I". he flipped it over quickly and a slight smile flew over his face.

_**FINE!!!!! But I'm only coming for Alice!!!!!!!**_

The bell rang and I ran out of the room as quick as possible. I made quick glance back. They were all standing together, staring at me. Shit why did I have to look back. Now they are going to think I can't wait for tonight. But it was at this moment that I realized it. I couldn't wait for tonight. I had missed them so much these past 25 years. They had been a part of me and when they left, they left behind a huge gaping hole in my heart and soul. I still loved all of them. I wanted to be a part of the family again, and I would do anything possible to be with them again…anything.

Ok so the ending was kind of cheesy but I don't care.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If you review the chaps may get longer I don't know.


	2. hey guys

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: look at chap 1 and I don't own the car, or the song "Fences"

As soon as the bell to end the school day rang I practically ran to my car. It is the car that Edward had taken me to prom in. An Aston Martin V12 Vanquish S (that's the car that was on stephenie Meyer's website). It is solid black with solid black interior. It can reach 180 MPH in 3 seconds. It has a few special things I have added that would make Rosalie drool. haha that would be a sight to see. Out of all the Cullen's Rosalie was one of my least favorite. She hated me because…well I don't know why she hated me she just did. I wonder as I drive to my house if that hate was still there. Would she still be cold to me or would she be nice seeing as I'm one of them now?

I pulled into the driveway barely missing it. I moved into my old home. It had sentimental value to me. It brought back memories that hurt me so much. Memories flashed through my mind… Edward sneaking into my room…eating dinner with Charlie…Edward leaving me. If I could cry I would have been sobbing by now, but I guess that's an upside to being a vampire, not being able to cry. I mean, it ruins your makeup, makes your face all splotchy, your eyes red, and then EVERYONE knows you've been crying then you have to explain why and well you know what I mean. I do my homework in record time, I've probably done this assignment a million times. sigh I look at the clock and its only 4 o'clock so I decide to go hunting. I haven't fed in a week or so, so I'll go feed a little but I'll need to go on a major hunt this weekend. A little deer isn't enough. My powers take so much energy from me, I must feed so often. I run out the door and into the forest. I instantly smell the deer. To the left, right, everywhere. The smell becomes overbearing and I run towards the stronger scent. I get to a clearing, 4 deer stand there all in their majesticness. I go on a rampage and kill them all. As I look at what I have done, I feel sadness rage through me. I run back to the house.

As I run through the door I look at the clock, 6:30. shit I only have 30 minutes to get ready and get to their house. I run upstairs, throw on a pair of dark blue jeans, then my new magenta with black polka dots mini dress, I curl my hair, and throw my brand new patent black peep toe pumps on. I grab my bag, a mini black jacket (which I throw on over my dress, the jacket only goes to below the chest, btw I own all of this stuff) and keys as I run out the door. I jump in the car and take a look at the clock 6:40. HA! I beat my old record of 15 minutes! Yes! I drove to the Cullen's house, Paramore blaring from my stereo. Currently my favorite song was playing----

_I'm sitting in a room_

_Made up of only big white walls_

_And in the halls_

_There are people looking through_

_The window in the door_

_They know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up just let them think_

_There's no place you'd rather be_

_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from_

_Don't you know by now_

_You can't turn back_

_Because the road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh, oh open wide_

_Cause this is your night, so smile_

_Cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style_

_If you let me I could_

_I'd show you how to build your fences_

_Set restrictions_

_Separate from the world_

_The constant battle that you hate to fight_

_Just blame the limelight_

_Don't look up just let them think_

_There's no place you'd rather be and now_

_You can't turn back_

_Because the road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the cameras lying_

_And oh, oh open wide_

_Cause this is your night, so smile_

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it_

_With every breath that you breathe in_

_Just breathe it in_

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walking_

_I said let's see you walking_

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walking_

_I said let's see you walking_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the cameras lying_

_And oh, oh open wide_

_Yeah oh, oh open wide_

_Yeah oh, oh open wide_

_Cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style_

As the song ends I notice that I am outside the Cullen's gorgeous house. I look at the clock. 6:59. I hop out of the car, grab my stuff and go to the front door. As soon as I get there it's opened and I am attacked by Alice and Emmett. I laugh and they smile. They each grabbed one arm and drug me into the house, into the dining room. Everyone was seated at the table. There was an empty seat at the head of the table (for me) to my right was Alice then Jasper then Esme. To my left was Emmett then Rosalie then Edward. At the opposite end of the table sat Carlisle. I knew I was in for a long night. I sighed and walked to the chair. I looked at them all as I walked to my chair.

Carlisle was staring at me intently trying to figure out what had happened to me.

Esme was smiling, I was another daughter to her, and it was like I was coming home.

Rosalie had a semi- smile and semi- frown on her face…I could handle this.

Emmett was about to jump out of his seat in excitement, I flashed him a smile and he about freaked out.

Alice was the exact same but I could tell that she was using her powers to figure my past out, but I knew that was impossible, seeing as I had blocked that power.

Then there was him. Edward. He sat there in his seat just staring at me. A look in his eyes that confused me to know end. I saw love, adoration, passion, and sadness too? Why? Well I would make a point to find out tonight before I left. I sat in my chair, and placed my hands on the table.

"Hey guys" Alice rolled her eyes at my sad excuse for a start. haha this is definitely going to be interesting.

Ok so I don't know if the lyrics really had anything to do with this story, but I love that song, and I was listening to it, so yeah. REVIEW REVIEW and I will post next chapter.


	3. an explanation

Chapter 3: An Explanation

Disclaimer: I own nothing upsettingly

Bella POV

I looked around at everyone. All of a sudden I was hit with fear. Fear of what they would say to me when I told them everything I had been through. I slid into my chair a blank look on my face. They asked me what was wrong. Memories flash through my mind of those early days. "In the early days after my change in London, when I was a _neophyte_ as Edward called them. When I was wild and out of control, when I ran with the others just like me.

_Flashback_

We ran silently through the city streets, wind blowing our hair. There were people near by and we were thirsty. We turned a corner to find a young woman with 2 young children. We smiled. They started muttering in French…"help us please, help us!" we grinned, then we pounced.

_end flashback_

Their screams still ring in my ears." I put my hands over my ears, trying to block out the screams and I closed my eyes, but that brought forth their terrified faces, and all the blood. "There was so much blood. That was the night I had decided to become a _vegetarian _you could say. It terrified me of what I did. I went to the Volturi, and asked them to help me. I became one of them and stayed there until I moved here. They decided that I needed to get _over my past_, I think they knew you guys were back." I look down, afraid of what their faces would look like. Betrayal. Horror.

I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up slowly, it was Edward with a look of understanding on his face. _I don't deserve your sympathy, I'm a monster_ his eyes widened. He had heard what I had said. _yes you can hear me but not for long_ and I quickly put up a mental block shoving him away.

Edward literally stumbled backwards having to catch himself on the table.

"sorry, didn't mean to shove that hard, I just don't like people trying to read my mind and use their powers on me so I block them out. That's one of my powers, to block others, I can also _borrow_ peoples powers to use them for myself. The Volturi didn't like that very much when I used it against them." I giggled at the thought of Marcus chasing me around the manor screaming at me for doing something to his hair.

"Bella, we aren't afraid of you. We all went through that to, especially me. But, you've s_een the light_ and all's good. We aren't gonna judge you for your past." Jasper said coming around to hug me.

"yes, we don't judge Jasper because of what he used to do. We aren't going to do that to you." Edward said coming over. Jasper let go of me to go back to his seat. Edward walked over and hugged me tight and said,

"you're family Bella, we love you, _I love you." _i snuggled into him sniffing in his scent, and knew I was home.

Sorry this was so short there will be more of bella's story later this week, hopefully I'll have hopefully 1 more chap up by sunday, definitely another one by thursday of next week. REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Family and Truth

Sorry its taken so long

Chapter 4 of Same Girl New Life

Family

_thoughts edward can hear_

thoughts edward cant hear

I turned myself in Edwards's arms so I would be facing the rest of the family. I smiled as I recalled the words I had just thought. Family. Yes I had had one with Marcus and them but it wasn't enough. I needed the love that the Cullen's gave me. Yes, yes sounds so selfish but I don't care, I love them. Alice smiled then catapulted herself into my arms, "You are never leaving our sights again Isabella Marie…never again," she said into my hair so quietly that I don't think even Edward could have heard her. It made me smile. But then I remembered the reason that brought me here.

I pulled myself out of Edwards arms and stepped sorta to the side of him so had the whole family in my view.

"Edward said in the note that you guys needed to get your stories straight. What story? I thought it was simple. You lied, said you guys loved me, then told me you never had and then up and left me to wallow in pity and sorrow for 6 months pretty much in a walking coma. I lost all my friends and even the faith my mom and dad had in me, I was never left alone, they thought I would try to kill myself…again," I said these last words quietly, but the whole room heard her loud and clear.

"AGAIN! You've tried to kill yourself before? When? Where? Why?," Emmett practically screamed at me.

I went to open my mouth but Rosalie's voice cut me off, I looked at her to glare but it fell short when I heard what she was saying.

"You did it when Edward left you in the forest after he told you he didn't love you. You felt that since he didn't love you and you knew you could never love someone like you loved him ever again you decided just to end it then so you went to the cliffs on the reserve and you were just about to jump when Jacob came and grabbed you. You broke down then and told him everything that had happened and from hence forth that is why you all became great friends until Victoria came and turned you, just after you admitted you had feelings for Jacob to him," she said her eyes never straying from mine.

They all looked at me, but I knew my face was showing that was the truth.

"h…how….how did you know that?" I stuttered walking closer to her.

"because your face tells all," she answered back but I wasn't sure I knew what she meant. I made a mental note to ask her later when we could be alone for a second.

I turned to the rest of the family. They all had looks of horror on their faces. There it was. I knew that something I would say tonight would horrify them.

The look on my face must have showed that I was hurt. I quickly turned away and tried to run out the door but I felt a hand grab my wrist I tried to shake them off but they only squeezed harder so I did what I did best, as they were trying to pull me back in the room I just let go of their hand real quick and they fell on their butt. heeheehee I hope it was Rosalie. I turned around to see that it definitely was not Rosalie, but Edward, who was giving me a really evil glare. I just laughed, and ended up falling to the ground.

"Why are you laughing at me!!!???" he asked sounding so much like a little boy.

"cause! You looked like and sounded like a little boy who just got pushed to the ground and his lollipop was taken away," I said laughing uncontrollably.

He just huffed and jumped up and came towards me his hand extened, which reminded me of what we had been talking about before the falling incident I quickly stood up with a blur and backed away from him quickly.

"NO! YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME! WHY ARE YOU SAYING YOU DO NOW?!" I screamed at him. I felt something wet on my face, I brought my hand up to face and brushed it. Red. I was crying red tears. "why….why did you leave me if you loved me? why, I loved you, I still love you…please just tell me……." my words broke off as my sobs came harder and harder, as I fell to the floor putting my arms around my knees and crying into my arms.

I felt someone fall to the floor in front of me and pull me into their arms. sniff I breathed in Edwards woody smell and it only made me cry harder. He did love me and it made me sob even harder. I love him. I really did, and I could feel the love pouring off his body… it was one of the best feelings in the world…it was better than the feelings I got when I drank human blood. maybe this is what I've been searching for, maybe the blood was filling in the hole that was made when I thought he didn't love me.

My tears stopped but I still clenched onto his shirt for dear life. It was my life line I guess still telling me that this wasn't a dream. I hope this isn't a dream

"This isn't a dream cause if it was, I wouldn't be feeling pain from you almost tearing my skin off of my chest," Edward half laughed and half nervously said.

shit I forgot to keep on my block….o well.

"sorry," I muttered letting go of his shirt and trying to scoot away from him. But he grabs onto me tighter. "I'm not letting you go. Not now. Not ever. I love you, and I always will and don't you ever doubt that. Don't you ever," he whispers to me lovingly.

I can't help but believe him, there is nothing that is keeping me from believing him, I can feel the truth in pouring from him. This breaks me up again and I clench onto him even tighter than he his holding me and I sob. I sob for at least a good 5 to 10 minutes. sniff I let go of him and look down at his shirt. "O.MY.GOD I totally ruined your shirt!" everyone looks at his shirt where there is a light pinkish stain from my blood stained tears.

"its ok bella! It's a white shirt, it can be bleached," he chucklers before grabbing me back in a hug and kissing my hair and breathing in my scent.

_ugh why does he have to be so perfect!_ I open the gates on my mind to allow him to hear these thoughts rushing through my mind.

_because bells….i love you _

Sorry if that part where there all laughing and then all of a sudden shes in a screaming rage again is a little weird!!!! Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I will start writing again soon I promise its just been real hectic with school and parents divorce and stuff but xmas break is coming up so yeah! But read the new oneshot out!


End file.
